<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd tell you i loved you, but ew you're tall by FunkyDuckling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020102">i'd tell you i loved you, but ew you're tall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling'>FunkyDuckling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, Hoshigao Week 2020, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, catching feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where hoshiumi sees a goliath up close for the first and every thought past showing him up leaves his head (except not quite)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai/Hakuba Gao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd tell you i loved you, but ew you're tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so there's a Hoshigao week now, this is my entry for day one using the prompt 'Forbidden'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in his heart of hearts, Hoshiumi had promised himself that he would never love a tall person, not since he had watched his (tall, too tall) older brother make his first spike. Clearly, all tall people were monstrous beasts that weren’t deserving of his love if they shared any commonality with his brother.</p>
<p>Sure, he might have eventually freed himself from his brother’s chains but that didn’t change this simple fact.</p>
<p>The talls just weren’t his speed.</p>
<p>Eventually, Kourai budged on his aversion to the talls just a bit when he met Hirugami Sachirou. Still, he was only willing to acknowledge that the talls could befriend shaped <em>sometimes</em>. </p>
<p>Sachirou was clearly the exception that proves the rule.</p>
<p>The rule held true through the end of middle school, Kourai had never felt anything but contempt and a strong sense of challenge whenever he went against them (even if he wasn’t the one showing them up at the net, not yet).</p>
<p>Wandering eyes weren’t worth slacking off during practice, he had better things to do if he was going to become the <em>Little Giant</em> of Kamomedai High School. Everything else could wait.</p>
<p>Entrance exams came and went and he was accepted to attend Kamomedai High School, he even managed to successfully try out for the volleyball team. He might not be a starter yet but there was plenty of time for that, he was just happy to have a coach that didn’t dismiss him out of hand.</p>
<p>The only hold up was the massive fucking giant stretching on the sidelines when Kourai entered the gym. What gave him the right to be that enormous? But no, that wasn’t the issue. The real issue was the unimpressed look that the goliath had given Kourai before spouting something about the team allowing grade-schoolers to play ball boy.</p>
<p>Every hair on Kourai’s head bristled at that like fuck was he going to let the world’s unfriendliest giant get away with insulting him.</p>
<p>Kourai settled down next to Sachirou and stretched out <em>especially</em> well, he didn’t need the extra effort to show the goliath up but it would be doubly as satisfying to show the giant just how outclassed he was.</p>
<p>When they were called to start their drills Kourai was more than ready, ready to wipe that cocky smirk off that damn goliath’s face. Like he would be able to block <em>the</em> Hoshiumi Kourai, goliath-boy was just fooling himself and Kourai was basking in goliath’s confusion over his confidence.</p>
<p>Kourai tossed the ball in an arch over the setter’s head just as easily as he had done so many times before. Then he was completing his run-up, kicking off and <em>flying</em>.</p>
<p>It was child’s play to spike the ball through goliath’s arms.</p>
<p>His feet met the floor once again and he relished the giant’s confused ‘huh?’ as he turned to watch the ball rolling across the gym.</p>
<p>If there was an extra hitch of pride in his step as he walked to the back of the line, well there wasn’t anything making him acknowledge it if he just ignored Sachirou’s muffled laughter.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hakuba Gao.</p>
<p>The name of the bane of his existence, the person who he delighted in bringing endless confusion and irritation to every time he slipped a spike through his arms or blocked a spike from the giant.</p>
<p>It was nothing more than that, no matter how easily Sachirou’s taunting over how much attention he paid to Hakuba made his ears color.</p>
<p>He had taken a solemn vow against loving any giant, let alone <em>Hakuba Gao</em>. Nothing would make Kourai go back on his solemn word, not even a too tall teen and his flattering new hair cut (damn him).</p>
<p>So he looked away from Hakuba Gao, pretended he didn’t enjoy their trading of barbs as much as he did, pretended he <em>wasn’t</em> paying attention whenever Hakuba wiped his face on his shirt.</p>
<p>If he didn’t admit it the feelings would just fade away into obscurity. </p>
<p>At least until weeks later, he was helping Hakuba carry the net to the supply closet and the door closed behind them with an ominous <em>click</em> just as they put the net down.</p>
<p>The irritated squawk that Kourai let out could probably be heard across the gym.</p>
<p>He was at the door in a heartbeat yanking at the handle even as it refused to budge and glaring over his shoulder at a dumbfounded Hakuba. <em>Why did it have to be now</em>?</p>
<p>Eventually, Hakuba gathered his wits and joined Kourai in yelling for help, for whatever little good that did them. Too soon they were out of breath and sitting across from each other on the floor of the supply closet with nothing to show for their efforts. Kourai could only hope against hope that someone, anyone, came back to the gym so they weren’t left to sleep here alone for the night. He didn’t think he would be able to handle that.</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t handle spending the night locked in a supply closet with Hakuba when it was already hard enough to keep his eyes off of him. Had it even been five minutes?</p>
<p>“Rock paper scissors.”</p>
<p>The statement startled Kourai from his reverie and he couldn’t stop himself from blinking dumbly at Hakuba for a moment, “What?”</p>
<p>“We have nothing better to do until they come back, so why not play? Unless you think you can’t beat me?” The challenge had Kourai bristling and sliding closer to Hakuba, it’s not like Kourai could play across the room from him after all.</p>
<p>“Fine Hakuba, but don’t come crying to me when you lose.” Kourai gave a sharp grin before he held up his fist and they began.</p>
<p>They spent the next hour playing and calling for help on and off before anyone realized they had been left behind and came and opened the door for them.</p>
<p>As glad as Kourai was to be free of the supply closet he couldn’t keep himself from missing the closeness, just a bit. It wasn’t anything that Kourai would be willing to admit to Sachirou but maybe he wasn’t quite as averse to tall people as he thought he was.</p>
<p>And maybe he liked Hakuba Gao more than he had thought he had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>